yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizu Takara
Personality Mizu is a smart and a full of life girl, she likes to be with the members of her group and walks only with them, but she talks with the other people of her classroom when necessary. She have a jpop girl group named Sugarcube Lolipop, in this group, she does partnership with Sayaka Mizuki, Hinata Nozomi, Renata Figueira, Chika Shino, Miyuki Hirasawa, Akane Tomoko, Akemi Tomoko and Ae-Jeong Kim. She is very open-mind with her fans and loves to hug them. Backstory When Mizu was a kid, she was living in a farm with her parents, but in a night, the house gets on fire when they was sleeping, Mizu burned both arms and started to use long sleeves to cover the arms, she never showed her arms to her friends after the incident. After the episode occurs, she moved to Buraza Town and started to study in Akademi High School with long sleeves, she saw the Sugarcube Lolipop's campaign and joyned it after singing to the triplet(Sayaka, Hinata and Chika). Appearence Mizu have a medium long brown hair who is styled into a small ponytail at the top right side of her head, held by a hair white tie. Her bangs kept back with two blue hair clips. She have brown eyes and tiny eyebrows. She wears the default female school uniform with a white thin long sleeves cloth inside the uniform, she uses striped 3/4 blue stockings and a pair of black mary janes. Relationships Canon Character(s) Juku Ren Mizu doesn't have any relationship or friendship with Juku, but she loves him with all of her heart, she hates the fact that she doesn't have the courage to confess to him. OC Character(s) Akiko Takara Mizu is her mother's sweetheart, they love each other and is capable of doing everything to themselves, Akiko rarely fight with Mizu. Iwao Takara Mizu and her father are very close, Iwao refers to her as his "Little Princess" and calls her with this nickname everytime. They loves to go out with Akiko and talks a lot. Hinata Nozomi Mizu and Hinata doesn't have too much affection but they are very friendly, when Hinata wants something short to wear, she asks to Mizu because of her small height compared with Hinata's height. Sayaka Mizuki Sayaka loves to take care of Mizu, they have the most affection with each other and are seens hugging one another, sometimes Sayaka gave a pig-back to her and call her "Lil' Baby". Mizu opens herself with her, because she understands Mizu more than the other members. Sayaka is the first one to know about Mizu's crush on Juku Ren. Sometimes, Mizu calls her "Mom" because of her motherly instincts and some acts. Renata Figueira Mizu loves Renata like a sister, she loves when Renata cuddles her head and give a bear hug, sometimes Mizu can't breath because of this, they talks a lot about a song. Mizu calls her "Red-Chan" and loves to tease her with the nickname. Chika Shino Mizu never understands why Chika is aways angry with her, Chika is the only member that makes Mizu get away from the others. Chika only talked with her when she was showing sing skills to the triplet. Miyuki Hirasawa Mizu doesn't have fear of Miyuki, they are best friends and loves the company of one another, they have random and long conversations and gossip about everything. Miyuki is the second one to knows about Mizu's crush on Juku Ren. Akane Tomoko Mizu and Akane talks a lot when they are together, when they are distant from each other, they exchange messages in their cellphones. They likes to share food. Akemi Tomoko Mizu and Akemi are not too much close, they sings together but doesn't have too much affection like Mizu have with Akane. Ae-Jeong Kim Mizu's first impression was that Ae-Jeong was weird and doesn't talk to anyone, but when the group was formed, they started to develop a very tight friendship, she likes to hear Ae-Jeong sing because she have a shy and soft voice according to Mizu. Gallery 5(2)Mizu_Takara.png|Mizu in her casual clothes Takara_Family.png|Mizu and her parents Purple_Concert.png|Mizu singing in a performance of her group AnotherGURL2.png|Mizu's portrait in game (by Hømøzygosis) Category:Females Category:Students Category:Toaster Sparkle's OC Category:Akademi High School Category:2nd Years Category:OCs Category:Social Butterfly Category:Gardening Club Category:Classroom 2-2